Jumper's Electric Cord
by mikaylaradisch
Summary: Come and join the adventure of Jumper and his sidekick Calico as they travel around town saving their friends using Jumper's electric cord!


Jumper's Electric Cord

There once was a bunny named Jumper who had an electric cord. Jumper goes around saving everyone with the help of his sidekick, Calico the dorf hamster. One day they heard a scream. It was Porker the pig's cry. J-man (Jumper's nickname) grabbed his cord and ran with C-man (Calico's nickname) following right behind. They ran up to Porker and asked him "What's wrong Porker?" they asked.

"This strange animal stole my piglet!" he cried.

"Which way did this mystery animal go?" J-man asked.

"That way" Porker said pointing left.

They ran left and went all the way down the road and caught the mystery animal holding his piglet. "Ah-ha! Caught you now mystery animal" J-man said zapping the mystery animal with his electric cord. The mystery animal dropped the piglet and started running away. J-man picked up the piglet and handed it back to Porker.

"Thank you so much guys! You saved my piglet! I can't ever repay you! You're my heroes! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Porker exclaimed.

"No problem" they both said.

"All done with that" said C-man.

"Ah, we let the mystery animal get away!" J-man said.

"We'll get him next time." C-man said. "We are the POW-A!"

As they were walking down the road, they heard another scream. It was Belle the bird. He ran all the way up to her nest. "What's wrong Belle?" he asked.

"One of my eggs was stolen by a strange animal!" she cried.

"Which way did the mystery animal go?" Asked C-man.

"That way" said Belle, pointing right.

They ran right all the way down the road catching the mystery animal who was sitting on Belle's egg. "Ah-ha! Caught you again mystery animal!" J-man said and again zapped the mystery animal who took off down the road once again. The egg was lying on the ground so C-man picked up the egg and gave it back to Belle.

"Thank you so much J-man and C-man! You saved my little chick! I can't ever repay you! You're my heroes! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" exclaimed Belle.

"No problem" they both said.

"All done that" said C-man.

"I can't believe we let the mystery animal get away again!" said J-man.

"It's OK. We'll get him sooner or later. Don't worry about it."

As they were walking down the road, they heard yet another scream coming from somewhere down the road. It was Aqua the octopus. They ran all the way down to Aqua in the ocean. "What's wrong Aqua?" asked J-man.

"Someone came and broke one of my tentacles while I was sleeping and stole it!" replied Aqua.

"Which way did the mystery animal go?" J-man asked.

"That way" Aqua said pointing right.

They ran right all the way down the road to find the mystery animal cooking the tentacle. "Ah-ha! Caught you twice and will catch you again. This was your last straw mystery animal. Now to catch you for the last time" J-man said zapping the mystery animal for the third time. This time, very sudden and unexpected, couldn't take it anymore and the mystery animal fell to the ground.

J-man and C-man both ran over to the spot the mystery animal fell. They took the sheet off that the mystery man covered himself and his identity with and revealed who he really was. He was Buck the beaver. Buck was known for being sneaky and mean to all the people he didn't like and even to the people he did. That's why he didn't have any friends. "I should have known it was you, Buck the sneaky, mean beaver, all along. You are always naughty and, speaking of which, the only naughty one in our town" said J-man.

"Yeah I should have guessed too" said C-man. "If we had known it was you our adventure would have been much easier and shorter."

Buck sighed. "So I guess you're going to turn me in" he said.

"Yes we are. We have to. It is our job. If you hadn't of done it in the first place, you would have been fine from the beginning. Hope you have learned your lesson" said J-man.

"Yes I have. I'm sorry" Buck apologized.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to us. When you get to go home from being in trouble, go to Porker, Belle, and Aqua and say sorry for what you did. Tell Porker you're very sorry for stealing his piglet. Tell Bell you're sorry for taking her egg and tell Aqua you're sorry of breaking off her tentacle and stealing it. Do you understand?"

"Yes" replied Buck.

C-man called 9-1-1 to get Aqua's tentacle fixed and to turn in Buck. Buck went to jail and Aqua got her tentacle fixed.

"You know the comment you made about saying that if we had known it was you our adventure would have been much easier and shorter, if it weren't for him this adventure wouldn't have even happened. Thanks to him, we had another fun, exciting adventure" said J-man.

"Yup, you are definitely right" said C-man.

Once again Jumper (aka J-man) and his electric cord saved the day! (**With the help of C-man!**)

By: MiKayla Radisch


End file.
